Abellio London
' Abellio London' is a bus company operating services in Greater London. They are subsidiaries of Abellio and operate services under contract to Transport for London. Battersea (QB) Battersea garage operates London bus routes 3, 156, 211, 414, 452, C3, C10, 24-hour routes 344, C2 and Night route N3. 'History' On 21 November 2009, Abellio London commenced operating route 414. On 19 March 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route C10. On 11 February 2012, routes 3 and N3 were transferred from Beddington Cross (BC) garage. On 28 April 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route C2. On 23 June 2012, 35 and N35 were transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. Abellio London will takeover the operation of route 49 on 6 September 2014. 'Bus types in use ' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for route C10 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m for routes 156, 211, 344, 414, 452 and C2 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m for routes 3, 211, C3 and N3, to be introduced on route 49 from 6 September 2014 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2 / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route C10 *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 as logistical spares ''' Beddington Cross (BC) Beddington garage operates London bus routes 152, 157, 322, 407, 455, 931, P13 and T33. '''History On 30 October 2009 Abellio London commenced operating route 407. On 1 May 2010, Abellio London commenced operating route 322. On 3 March 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route 455. On 19 May 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route T33. On 31 August 2013, route 434 passed to Metrobus. Abellio London will takeover the operation of routes 201 from 4 October 2014 and S4 on 15 November 2014. It will also takeover the operations of routes 109 and N109 on 31 January 2015. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for routes 152, 407 and 931 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m for routes 152 and T33 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200H 10.2m to be introduced on routes 201 from 4 October 2014 and 407 from 1 November 2014 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Alexander Dennis Pointer for routes 322 and P13 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer for routes 152 and 931 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route 455 *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 as logistical spares *Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini for routes 157 and 407 'Fulwell (TF)' Fulwell bus garage operates London bus routes 117, 235, 290, 481, 490, 969, H20, H25, H26, K1, K3, R68 and R70. 'History' On 3 September 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route 117. On 1 October 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route 290. On 29 June 2013, Abellio London commenced operating routes K1 and K3. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m for routes 481, H26 and K1 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for routes 117, 290, 490, 969, R68 and R70 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8 for routes 490 and K3 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route H25 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / Caetano Nimbus for route 235 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route H20 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for routes 235 'Hayes (WS)' Hayes garage operates London bus routes 350, E1, H28, U7 and U9 'History' On 31 December 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route U9. On 31 May 2014, Abellio London commenced operating route E1. On 2 August 2014, route 112 passed to Metroline . 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for route H28 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m for route E1 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route U7 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route U9 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 as logistical spares *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 for route 350 'Walworth (WL)' Walworth garage operates London bus routes 35, 40, 100, 172, 343, 381, 484, 24-hour route 188, Night routes N35, N343 and N381. 'History' On 19 March 2011, Abellio London commenced operating routes 172 and 484. On 23 June 2012, routes 35 and N35 were transferred from Battersea (QB) garage. Route 100 will pass to London General on 20 September 2014. Abellio London will takeover the operation of route 415 on 7 March 2015. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.3m for routes 100 and 481 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for routes 35, 40, N35 and N343 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.1m for route 188 *Dennis Dart SLF 9.3m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route 100 *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 for route 172 *Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini for routes 188, 343, 381 and N381 Category:London Bus Operators